Decisiones
by dara 15
Summary: El corazón de Yuuki late por Zero ahora, Kaname ¿esta dispuesto a hacerse a un lado para que ella sea feliz con Zero?


**Nota: los personajes no son mios.**

Decisiones

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba sin piedad y en el balcón de la torre mas alta de la academia Cross se encontraba una chica de cabellos café abrazándose a si misma mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, los sollozos que se escapaban de su boca se perdían en el zumbido del viento, para ella no importaba nada ya, por mas que había tratado de ayudar a Zero todo había sido en vano, Shizuka había muerto e Ichiru había bebido hasta la ultima gota de la sangre pura, dejando a Zero sin esperanzas.

_- "Zero... perdóname... Por favor... - _Decía Yuuki sin cesar en su mente. El llanto seguía creciendo, la chica no sabia nada de Zero y eso hacia que su dolor fuera mas grande.

Desde un rincón oscuro lejos de Yuuki, Kaname observaba como la chica se desmoronaba delante de sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro se había dado cuenta que el corazón de Yuuki ya no lo amaba solamente a el, al parecer esos cuatro años de convivencia con Zero habían despertado otro sentimiento en la chica algo mas que un simple cariño, suspiro pesadamente y decidio acercarse a ella. Camino con paso firme hasta ella, se detuvo a un metro detrás de ella, Yuuki no se había percatado de su presencia en lo absoluto.

- Los sentimientos... - Dijo serio Kaname, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara en su lugar y abriera los ojos de golpe, el continuo, sin darle mas tiempo para que reaccionara - que sientes hacia Kiriyu, ¿Realmente son tan fuertes para que actúes de esta forma?

- Kaname-Sempai - volteo sobre si para verlo, tuvo que levantar su mirada para verlo debido que este había permanecido parado.

- Respondeme, Yuuki. - Dijo de forma amable, como solo el sabia hacer.

La chica aparto su vista de el para fijarla al suelo, sin responder, Kaname se arrodillo frente a ella, con su mano derecha levanto el mentón de Yuuki para que lo mirase a los ojos, su rostro se torno un poco triste al ver que los ojos de Yuuki se encontraba rojos e hinchados dejando saber que había estado llorando por horas, con un ágil movimiento de su dedo pulgar limpio unas cuantas lagrimas.

- No lo hagas - dijo Yuuki apartándose un poco de el, dejando que su mano se quedara en el aire. Haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Yuuki continuo.

- Dime, ¿Lo amas?.. A Zero - Yuuki lo miro sin expresión - Quiero oir tu respuesta solamente.

Yuuki se levanto de golpe dejándolo solo en el suelo, con todos sus fuerzas se dispuso a correr pero Kaname ya la había sujetado por los brazos, dejándola inmóvil.

- Sueltame - Dijo apenas la chica.

- No lo hare - La sujeto con mas fuerza - Acaso en tu corazón ya no solo estoy yo, ¿Verdad?

- No hagas esto, por favor. - Se soltó del agarre de Kaname. - Deja de hacer esto, deja de actuar como si me conocieras mejor que yo, por que no es así, lo que yo sienta es mi problema, de nadie mas.

Kaname no dijo nada, solo se quedo viéndola, sus sospechas, a pesar de no tener una respuesta con palabras, había sido contestada, Yuuki sentía algo por Zero, sin previo aviso la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando a Yuuki confundida, dejando escapar un suspiro comenzó hablar.

- Si hubiera una forma de salvar a Zero de su terrible destino, ¿Sonreirías de nuevo?

- ¿Que?

- Solo, respóndeme, ¿Lo harias?

- Si - Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Con eso es suficiente - La solto y comenzó a caminar.

- Kaname-sempai - Lo llamo.

- De alguna forma salvare a Zero, no te preocupes, todo volverá a ser como antes - Dijo sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Como..?

- Lo que sea por ti. - Y sin mas desapareció del lugar. Dejando a Yuuki confundida.

Los días pasaron y Zero aun no aparecía, Yuuki había dejado de asistir a clases debido a que no se sentía en buen estado, pasaba en su habitación y salía solamente cuando el director Cross se iba a la academia, aunque en realidad salía y entraba directamente a la habitación de Zero, su cama se encontraba en la misma manera que el chico la mantenía, cerro sus ojos y recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con Zero pero desde esa noche que había hablado con Kaname sus pensamientos eran mas confusos.

_- "Mi corazón ya no late como antes cuando miro a Kaname-sempai... pero cada vez que miraba a Zero mi corazón reaccionaba de una forma extraña y podía sentirme feliz en cierta forma, pero aun asi mis sentimientos por Kaname no disminuyen y de una forma han ido creciendo hacia Zero ¿Qué me pasa? - Penso para si._

Se volteo para ver hacia la ventana, la abrió para dejar entrar mas luz, - _"Unas flores le vendrían bien ha este lugar" _- Salió de la habitación en busca de algunas flores del jardín.

En una habitación de la academia, se encontraban Kaname y Zero hablando.

- ¿Porque? - Cuestiono este ultimo.

- No lo hice por ti, si crees eso - Dijo serio - Las razones por las cuales te salve fueron por Yuuki.

- ¿Yuuki? - Pregunto sorprendido.

- Asi es... de todas las personas en este mundo solamente ella me importa - Continuo - y tu eres el único que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla, no solamente eres un cazador, ahora también eres un vampiro, eso será suficiente ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

- Mis sentimientos hacia Yuuki los conoces muy bien asi como yo conozco los tuyos -Zero abrió los ojos en par - Enamorados de la misma persona. La verdadera pregunta es ¿A quien de los dos ama ella?

- Deja de hablar asi.

- Desde aquella vez que la mordiste tus sentimientos fueron mas intensos, ¿No es asi? - Zero se sorprendió, debido a que tenia razón - Te dire la razón, "un vampiro solo puede saciar su sed cuando bebe la sangre de la persona que ama, debido a que esta es su mitad, su complemento, en conclusión todo lo que necesitas"

- Eso quiere decir - Comenzó hablar - Que ella también siente algo por mi. - Afirmo.

Kaname simplemente lo miro y desvió su vista hacia la ventana.

- Desde la primera vez que la vi la luz volvió a mi, pude sentir de nuevo la calidez de la vida y por esa razón mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron creciendo hasta el punto en que necesitaba estar con ella siempre, imagino que tu sabes de que hablo - Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Zero asintió en respuesta - Estoy seguro que ella evito que trataras de suicidarte después de lo que paso aquella noche, hace cuatro años.

- Hablas como si hubieras estado presente. - Cuestiono.

- Yuuki, es una persona que puedes leer muy fácilmente, no puede ocultar sus sentimientos.

Un silencio invadio la habitación por largo rato.

- Deberias ir a descansar.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto confuso.

- Estos últimos días no fueron fáciles para ti... Ademas Yuuki ha pasado en vela estos días esperando alguna respuesta sobre ti. No ha asistido a clases.

- Esa chica - Dijo Zero con tono fuerte - Dejame preguntarte algo.

Kaname lo miro. - Adelante.

- ¿Por qué me dejas el camino libre hacia ella?

- No lo hago... Simplemente estoy dejando que ella escoja a quien quiere a su lado.

- La única forma en que ella pueda estar con uno de nosotros es que ella sea... - No termino la frase.

- Jamas lo haría... a no ser que ella lo deseara asi.

- Te mataria antes de que le pusieras una mano encima. - Amenazo furioso.

- Ahora comprendes por que eres el único que la puede proteger. - Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin decir ni una palabras mas salio. Zero miro hacia el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y se acerco a el, su atención se poso en el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba destrozado, tomo un fragmento de una de las piezas y se pregunto a si mismo - _" ¿Podria alejarme de ella?"_

Tras de debatirse si ir a su dormitorio en la academia o ir a la casa de Cross, Zero decidio que lo mejor seria estar lejos de los estudiantes por un tiempo, al llegar a la entrada suspiro - Al fin podre descansar un poco - Se dijo a si mismo, estaba a punto de girar la perrilla cuando el aroma a sangre llego a el, sus ojos se tornaron rojos pero esta vez pudo calmarse, pasados unos segundos identifico el aroma era el de Yuuki, salio corriendo directo hacia el jardín trasero.

- ¡Yuuki! - Grito, entrando al jardín, se sorprendio al ver a la chica sujetando su mano para detener la sangre.

- ¿Zero? - Pregunto Yuuki sorprendida.

Sin previo aviso se acerco a ella y tomo su mano - ¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto examinando su mano, encontrando en ella una cortada de unos cinco centímetros, sin previo aviso la chica lo abrazo, lo mas fuerte que pudo.

- ¿En verdad estas aquí? - Pregunto Yuuki.

La sorpresa de Zero era evidente, como respuesta el también la abrazo - Si.

Sin previo aviso la chica se alejo bruscamente de Zero y tapo su mano herida - Oh... Lo siento seguramente tu...

- No te preocupes ahora es distinto... Puedo controlar mi sed mejor que antes. - Se acerco a ella.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no te iras?

- Asi es.

La chica sonrio ampliamente.

- Vamos adentro, tenemos que limpiar esa herida.

- Oh... Es cierto. - Dijo apenada.

Caminaron hacia la casa, una vez adentro Zero le pidió a Yuuki que lo esperase en la cocina mientras el iba por el botiquín de primero auxilios, mientras lo esperaba Yuuki comenzó a lavar su mano en el lavabo, se sobresalto un poco al sentir la mano de Zero sobre la suya.

- ¿Te asuste? - Dijo en tono burlon.

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso!

- Ven, deja de quejarte. - La arrastro hacia la mesa y la sento frente a el. Abrio el botiquín y comenzó a sacar un poco de algodón, una crema y una venda, el chico hacia cada movimiento muy ágilmente, Yuuki solo podía observarlo, el silencio invadio el ambiente. Estaba vendando la mano de la chica cuando Zero decidió romper el silencio.

- Estas muy callada. - Remarco

- Oh... Bueno eso se debe a que...

- Creías que no iba a volver ¿Verdad? - La chica sintió una punzada en el corazón - Yo también lo crei asi pero no fue asi, ya deja de preocuparte. - Coloco el ultimo gancho en la venda. La chica solo lo obserbo sin decir nada. - Estas mas delgada ¿Acaso no estas comiendo bien? Tienes heridas pequeñas en tu brazo, eso se debe a que no has sido cuidadosa - Seguia hablando - Debes tener mas cuidado, hare algo para comer, de seguro no has comido. - Zero estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Yuuki lo sujeto y se acerco a el hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello en el cual deposito una leve mordida, el chico se sorprendio por tal acto y se alejo de ella para mirarla a la cara, Yuuki simplemente le sonrio.

- Me la debias - Dijo en broma - Ahora estamos a mano - hizo un gesto con su mano. En ese momeno Zero recordó a la antigua Yuuki que solo era felicidad. - Ahora veamos que hay para comer. - Dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina - Guarda el botiquín - Dijo mientras caminaba.

Yuuki estaba sacando una cacerola, dando la espalda a Zero que no se percato que este había caminado hacia donde estaba ella, Yuuki se giro para preguntarle algo pero se sorprendio al encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de ella, sin decir nada el chico la tomo de ambos brazos y con toda la dulzura que pudo la beso, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer la cacerola al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo al caer, el movimiento de labios de Zero era lo único que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, asi poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para luego corresponder al beso, como pudo alzo su mano derecha y sujeto un costado de la camisa de Zero, mientras seguía besándolo con la misma dulzura que el le entregaba. La falta de aire hizo que rompieran el beso, el leve jadeo se escapo de la boca de Zero antes de que la abrazara y depositara otro beso sobre su cabeza, Yuuki lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

- Tu eres la única razón por la cual vivo. - Hablo Zero - De no ser por ti hace mucho me hubiera ido.

- No digas eso, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees. - Yuuki se separo de el un poco para verlo, alzo su mano para depositarla sobre la mejilla del chico - Nunca he dudado de ti y nunca lo hare, tu eres Zero y nadie mas. - Le dedico un amplia sonrisa. El solo la miro sorprendido.

- Tienes mas fe en mi que yo mismo.

- Y tu igual, respecto a mi persona. - Dijo en tono burlon.

- No lo dudes. - Yuuki lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Eh..?

- Lo que siento por ti.

- Tu tampoco lo dudes también. - Dijo la chica antes de besarlo con mas intensidad que antes, abrazandolo fuertemente.

A lo lejos se podía observar a los dos jóvenes amantes entregándose en ese momento todo el amor que se sentían.

En la habitación de Kaname.

- Es asombroso lo que Zero y tu hacen por esa chica. - Dijo Yagari desde el marco de la puerta.

- No posee modales. - Cuestiono Kaname.

- No se que no son. - Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta - Tus amigos, no atacaran.

- Saben que no corro peligro.

- Los de tu clase son tan extraños.

- Dime que es lo que deseas, no creo que simplemente quieras saludarme ¿Verdad?

- Se que tu mataste a Shizuka y diste su sangre a Zero. Quiero saber porque.

- ¿Es una interrogacion? - Cuestiono mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

- Si, quiero saber.

- Muy bien, la razón de eso es por que Zero es la única persona en este mundo capaz de proteger lo que mas atesoro en este mundo.

- Acaso es esa chica. Yuuki. - Quiso saber Kaname solo lo miro - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

- Por que asi es, no tengo que darte una explicación de mi vida o lo que se me viene en gana hacer con ella, no es asi.

- Yagari se bufo - No se que tiene esa chiquilla para tenerlos asi pero... - Lo miro penetrante - Vigilare cada movimiento que hagas, esto no solo se trata en la academia, la orden tanto la nuestra como la suya tienen su vista fija hacia la academia debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido, no bajes la guardia, es todo lo que dire. - Se volteo para salir.

- "_A pesar de como van las cosas, tengo mi objetivo fijo, a pesar de todo mi corazón solo late por ella me hace cuestionar mis sentimientos últimamente, ahora su corazón se ha dividido y ya no estoy seguro de quien esta en el, los recuerdos de Zero me mostraron a una Yuuki totalmente distinta a la que conocía, al parecer poco a poco la he ido perdiendo, si su felicidad ahora esta con Zero ¿Sere capaz de alejarme?"_

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, respeto a cada bando "kaname y Zero" espero no disgustar a nadie ejejje este fic tenia rondando mi cabeza por un tiempo asi que aquí esta espero les guste saludos.**


End file.
